Untitled
by Ellara
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are separated from Kakashi and Sakura during a mission, and are stuck in a cave in the rain. Some talking leads to fighting, and maybe something else...SasuNaru. Warning: make-out session. Don't like, don't read.


A/N: A story written by me and my bestest friend Anita in the free classes at school, and at times when the teacher wasn't paying attention. :P We can't think of anything to call it, so it's untitled. Heh. Btw, Naruto and Sasuke are about 17 years old in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura wouldn't exist, and Naruto and Sasuke would have an on-screen make out session every two minutes :D

"talking"

'thinking'

Untitled

"Sasuke-teme! We've been walking for four hours, I'm hungry and tired, and it's raining! We're not gonna find Kakashi-sensei today, so can't we just take a break?!" Naruto whined, sniffling a little. He hated begging, especially to Sasuke, but he was feeling really under the weather and needed to rest. Sasuke scowled at the blond. He was tired too, damnit! That didn't mean he kept complaining about it.

"Stop whining, dobe! We'll stop when I want to stop, alright?!" Naruto pouted and trudged ahead, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Growling, Sasuke looked around for some sort of shelter where they could spend the night. Spotting a rock-face a few meters ahead, he went towards it and was relieved to find a comfy sort of cave which was still dry. "Come on, I found somewhere we can wait out the storm so you can stop your damn sniveling. With a cold like that you shouldn't be out in the rain. Weakling."

Naruto glared, but couldn't help the small blush that heated up his cheeks. Looks like Sasuke cared after all.

* * *

The only sound within the cave was the light crackling of the fire. Naruto was lounging against a comfortable rock, dozing off, while Sasuke sat in his usual brooding pose, staring blankly into the fire, seemingly deep in thought.

"Ahchoo!" Naruto jerked upwards from the force of his own sneeze. Sasuke flinched as well, blinked and came out of his reverie. As Naruto blew his nose on a tissue, Sasuke dug his hands into his hair and lowered his head so that his bangs covered his face, 'What the hell possessed me to think like that? Argh! I'm not sentimental; it's not like me to care about past happenings.' A small smile lifted his lips, though he didn't notice, and his eyes traveled over to the adorable blond unconsciously. 'What the hell do you do to me, dobe?'

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and found him staring at him weirdly, a small smile on his face. Blinking, he called out to Sasuke "Oi! Teme! What the hell are you smiling like that for?" He glared at the spaced out Uchiha.

Sasuke scowled, once again finding himself thinking about Naruto. "I was amazed at how horrible you look; like a wet, dirty dog that's never been cleaned in its life. And you smell like one too." That was a lie. Naruto actually smiled nice; like burning leaves in autumn. Naruto huffed and threw a rock at Sasuke which he easily dodged.

"I do _not_, teme! You're probably smelling yourself anyways." He grumbled, and then proceeded to take off his sodden jacket. Sasuke smirked. "I'm not taking it off 'cause of what you said, jerk! It's just cold!" Naruto snapped back.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, but locked them onto Naruto as he peeled off the orange monstrosity. His black t-shirt was wet and stuck to his body like a second skin. One of the sides of the neck had slipped down his arm, revealing a tanned shoulder, and Sasuke's eyes were glued to the spot; he couldn't look away.

As Naruto hung the jacket up to dry before the fire, the shirt slipped a little more, and Sasuke felt a blush creep up his neck slowly. His heart felt like it was on fire, the blood pounding through his veins, burning through his skin making him feel uncomfortably hot. He unconsciously brought his lower lip into his mouth, catching it between his teeth, biting lightly as he watched the blond shift to sit back down and put his head back against the rock, exposing the smooth line of his neck as well. Faced with so much skin, Sasuke's hormones were on overdrive and he clenched his fists and forced himself to look elsewhere, but it was no good, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Sasuke-teme, you're staring again, damnit! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" Naruto sat up and glared, but then grinned "I know you're jealous of my amazing looks and talent, but you shouldn't stare in awe so blatantly. It's rude!" Sasuke scowled.

"That's not true, and you know it, dobe." Naruto just shrugged, his smile never leaving his face.

"Anyways, you never did tell me what you were thinking about before. Y'know, when you smiled? Tell me! What were you thinking about, huh? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Sasuke turned his head and didn't answer, though a vein popped on his forehead, and you could tell he was holding back a nasty retort. "Ooh! I bet you were thinking about what color ribbons would go with your hair, or how pretty Sakura-chan is or something like that." Naruto had shuffled closer as he spoke, and now he was sitting right in front of Sasuke, peering into his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dobe. And even if I _was_ smiling at something, it wouldn't be that pink bitch, Sakura. Why the hell do you want to know, anyway? It doesn't concern you." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook him hard, making his head snap back and forth on his neck.

"I'm pretty sure it _does_ concern me, since you were staring at _me_ when you were smiling. Just tell me what you were thinking about! It has to be a big deal, since it made you smile! C'mon, teme! Stop being a fucking idiot and just _tell_ me!" He gave him another hard shake, and that was the last straw for Sasuke. He snarled and grabbed the blonde's wrists, pushing him against the wall of the cave sharply so that his head went back and hit it with a thud.

"_Fine_! If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you! You! I was thinking about _you_; how you're always so happy, how you never give up on anything or anyone, how you hold on to your dreams and never stop smiling. God, your damn smile! I can never get it out of my head. Your eyes, your nose, your scars, your mouth that never stops talking, talking, talking! You're too damn bright all the time, and it drives me crazy! You…I know what you've been through; I know you should be falling apart! So how is it that you're so strong?! How the hell can you be so strong?" Naruto stared wide-eyed as Sasuke continued to rant. He had no idea where this was coming from; it had nothing to do with Sasuke smiling, unless his annoying-ness made Sasuke smile mockingly out of some sort of twisted disgust for the dumb blond. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke interrupted him angrily, not giving him any leeway.

"But you know the worst thing about you? The fact that I like all of those things about you! I like your smile; I like your face, your laughter, your warmth, your strength! You are the only one who can make me smile by just being your goddamn self! God, Naruto, Don't you know how much I--?!" Sasuke cut himself off abruptly before he revealed any more than he already had. He lowered his hands and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Naruto sat there, shocked, his hands falling limply to his sides. He couldn't think properly; hell, he couldn't think at all! The only thought his paralyzed brain could comprehend was that Sasuke said that he _liked _all those things about him. So…did that mean he _liked_ him? As is _really like_ him? The thought made Naruto blush as he continued to stare blankly at the frazzled Uchiha. Naruto knew he liked Sasuke. Had loved him for years, actually, but never thought his feelings would be returned. It had never seemed possible that Sasuke swung that way, but now…maybe he had a chance.

He was suddenly shocked out of his personal bubble when he felt the other boy grab his hand. His eyes flicked from Sasuke's face, which was obscured by shadows, and their joined hands, his mind running a mile a minute. He felt his heart start to pound wildly in his chest and was amazed that the other boy didn't hear it because it was so loud. Gulping, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a garbled set of sounds came out, and he shut it again with a snap, an embarrassed flush growing on his face.

"Naruto," Lifting his head, he looked at Sasuke, even though the other boy wasn't looking at him; instead opting to stare at their hands. "Naruto…I…" He was shocked; Sasuke was stuttering?! "I really…argh!" Sasuke shook his head wildly, then looked up into the blonde's eyes, his own black ones smoldering with an unknown emotion. Before Naruto could realize what was happening, the other boy had reached up and grabbed the back of his head, closed his eyes, and brought their faces together until their lips touched softly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared into Sasuke's face, going slightly cross-eyed at the lack of distance between them. 'Oh god, oh god, he's _kissing_ me! What do I do? …What if he doesn't mean it? I don't want that. He has to mean it; he doesn't just kiss anyone, right? He _has_ to mean it.' He desperately wanted this to be real. The feel of Sasuke's lips against his was _amazing_, even better than anything he had imagined and wanted. He felt Sasuke pull away much too soon for his liking, though he didn't go further than a centimeter away, and he could feel his breath hot against his mouth.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while…I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same…you can hate me if you want. I don't care." Just like that, all of Naruto's doubts and fears were dispelled, and he smiled softly, threaded his fingers through Sasuke's and squeezed, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Stupid teme," Naruto murmured, still smiling. "Don't you get it…?" And he leaned in and kissed him, this time pulling him closer and putting his arms around his neck. It took Sasuke all of a second to respond, gripping the blonde's waist tightly as he tilted his head for more access. Naruto sighed contentedly and shifted closer to Sasuke so that their knees knocked together. Jolts of electricity ran down their spines, making them gasp, before they pulled away simultaneously, breathing heavily.

They regained their breath slowly, arms still wrapped around the other. Recovering, Naruto leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, looking directly into Sasuke's eyes, his own open and honest, one emotion clearly showing for the other boy to see. "You don't have to worry about me hating you or anything…" He smiled softly, his eyes glowing warmly in the firelight. Sasuke stared into his eyes, entranced by the effect flickering light and warmth radiating from his love's eyes. "Sasuke…I feel the same."

Sasuke's eyes widened before he closed them, an almost invisible smile making its way onto his lips. "Hn. Dobe…" He didn't say anything more, just shifted to face the fire, bringing Naruto with him. He draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer and stared straight ahead, slightly embarrassed about showing so much affection. Naruto just grinned and slid one arm around Sasuke's waist, and gripped his shoulder with the other, softly leaning his head on the other boy's shoulder, he closed his eyes; he felt so secure sitting in Sasuke's arms like this. As cliché as it sounded, he wanted time to stop just so he could enjoy this forever, but he knew he couldn't.

Snuggling closer, he lifted his head slightly and brushed his lips against the Uchiha's neck lightly as he spoke. "Hey Sasuke…D'you remember when we first met?" Sasuke shivered and then turned his head, pushing the blonde's head off his shoulder in the process. Naruto pouted.

"Hn. That's what I was thinking about when I was…you know." He made a non-committal noise. Naruto smiled, saying helpfully,

"Smiling?"

"Hn." Sasuke was still embarrassed, though even now, he wouldn't admit it.

"So you really were thinking about me?" Naruto grinned cheekily. "Aw, Sasuke! You're so cute!" He reached up to pinch said boy's cheeks, but Sasuke smacked his hand away and turned to look outside.

"It's still raining, and it probably won't let up for a while…but it's calming. Want to go?" He stood up, not waiting for Naruto's answer, and proceeded to walk out of the cave. The blonde blinked, but smiled, running after the other boy and laughing happily as the chilled rain pounded against his heated skin and drenched him once again. With a jolt, he realized he was still sick. Turning, he intended to go back to the cave when Sasuke pulled his arm and tugged him back, whispering softly into his ear, "Don't worry about it…if you get sicker, I'll take care of you." Naruto blushed and smiled.

"Okay." Then he ran out again, lifted his arms and closed his eyes to fully enjoy the effect of the rain. Sasuke watched Naruto as he opened his mouth to 'drink' the rainwater. Smirking, he circled Naruto like a predator stalking his prey, his eyes roving up and down the blonde's figure appreciatively. This was a great idea; he could watch _his_ Naruto (oh, god, that sounded _so_ good.) have fun in the rain, and it was an added bonus that a wet Naruto was also an extremely hot one. His wet black undershirt clung to his body in all the right places, and he could _just_ make out the outline of toned abs and lithe muscles he had acquired from all the years of training. He suddenly had the urge to hold that body against him possessively and never let go, and had to physically restrain himself from suffocating the blonde in a much-too-tight hug.

Naruto opened his eyes suddenly, only to find Sasuke right in front of him, staring at him intensely; eyes half-lidded and, dare he say it, sexy. Before he could blink, Sasuke had cupped his cheek in his hand, still staring deeply into his eyes. Naruto gulped as Sasuke leaned in, and closed his eyes, but was surprised when Sasuke lightly touched his cheek to his, pressing into his warmth. Sasuke relaxed slightly when Naruto didn't push away; he couldn't resist his impulses for long, and compromised by just tenderly caressing the blond instead of crushing him.

They stood like that for a while, just enjoying each others closeness, before Sasuke wrapped his other arm around the blonde's waist and moved his mouth towards Naruto's, wanting a kiss. The reaction was instantaneous; Naruto ripped his face away, blushing madly. "Ho-hold on, Sasuke! What the hell d'you think you're doing?!" Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. Why the hell was the dobe getting all nervous now? They had already kissed before, so what was the problem? He grabbed Naruto's hand and held him close, making sure he could not escape.

"Why so shy, dobe?" He smirked at the panicked expression on his blonde's face and put his mouth next to his ear, feeling him shiver as his lips ghosted over the skin lightly. "It's only me…and besides, we've already kissed twice, so you don't have to any reason to worry." Naruto hesitated, before slowly wrapping his arms around the other boy. This would take some getting used to, he knew, but he was willing to put up with the awkwardness. He closed his eyes and pressed their lips together roughly. After a few moments, Sasuke grew restless and opened his mouth and nibbled on the blonde's upper lip, causing him to gasp and clutch the back of Sasuke's shirt tightly as said boy played with his lip, smirking into the kiss as he heard him whimper. He let go, then crushed their mouths together, lips feverishly moving together, trying to taste more of each other.

Naruto allowed himself to be lost in the kiss, focusing only on the soft wetness of Sasuke's lips, and the warmth of the body surrounding him. He licked the other boy's lips tentatively, and Sasuke obligingly opened his mouth, his tongue moving in to tangle with the other. A delicious jolt ran through their bodies at this new sort of contact, and a low heat settled in their bellies, desire slowly making itself known. They kissed deeply, completely in their own world, oblivious to the rain and cold around them as they held the object of their affections close.

They were running out of breath, so Sasuke pulled away softly with a 'smack', and dragged his lips along the blonde's cheek and jaw, nipping lightly, his gaze focused on Naruto's slightly revealed shoulder. The same fire that burned within him earlier came to life once more, and Sasuke found that he couldn't ignore it any longer. He gripped his love tighter as he moved down his throat to the junction where his neck met his shoulder. He kissed the skin there softly before pulling away for a moment to whisper, "Nice shoulders, Usuratonkachi." before pressing a few hot open-mouthed kisses to said appendages.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke continued to suckle his skin lightly, every once in a while scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh. "Nyeh…Sa-Sasuke!" he managed to get out before his mouth was once again claimed by the other boy's lips. At the same time, he felt Sasuke push against him insistently, lurch-walking them towards the nearest tree. Stumbling a little, Sasuke managed to pin Naruto against the tree without breaking the kiss. Pulling away, he looked into the other boy's dazed eyes; his lips were red and soft from their kisses, and the desire he felt overpowered him again and he brought their mouths together. Sasuke slid one hand up the blonde's arm, cupped the back of his head for a moment, and then buried his fingers in the messy spikes, fisting his hair. Naruto felt powerless pushed against the tree, and decided to be a bit bolder. Using Sasuke's distraction, he quickly switched their positions and pressed back harder. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's lower lip, grinning as the Uchiha moaned into his mouth. "Never thought you were the uke type Sasuke." The Uchiha flushed and growled, flipping them over so he was on top.

"I'm not." He whispered huskily and leaned down to claim the blonde's lips in a searing kiss. He moved his mouth over Naruto's swollen lips, rejoicing in the gasps, pants, and moans spilling from his tender mouth. He slipped his tongue into the hot cavern and groaned with want. "God, Naruto…" Sasuke moved his free hand up Naruto's shirt, lightly brushing his hand against the blonde's chest and tight stomach, causing him to giggle softly.

"Stop that, it tickles Sasuke!" He managed to get out, even as Sasuke started slowly tracing his defined abs, Naruto's chuckles turning into breathy gasps. Sasuke slid his hand around him; the blonde's skin was soft and warm against his chilled hands, despite the rain and he rested his palm against the small of Naruto's back, bringing him closer as they battled for dominance. Running out of breath, Naruto finally tore himself away, breathing deeply and stuttered out, even while Sasuke began feverishly kissing his neck, "Sa-Sasuke! St-stop, you're driving me crazy! I can't…too fast!" He begged, even though his hands were tangled with the other boy's hair in an attempt to bring him closer.

The Uchiha sighed, not happy that his lover wanted to stop, but respected his wishes and pulled away, both arms coming to rest around Naruto's waist, hands pressed to his back. He leaned his cheek on top of the damp hair covering Naruto's head as the other boy placed his head underneath his chin as they both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands shaking against his back and held him closer. "Are you cold?" he asked, concern lacing his voice and in his eyes as he looked up at the other boy. Sasuke shook his head; he was anything _but_ cold. Naruto just leaned back into his earlier position, not fully believing him.

All of a sudden, he felt Sasuke's chest start vibrating, and was surprised to find him chuckling lightly. He looked up at him questioningly, only to find him smiling softly down at him. He blushed. "Hn. Your skin feels good when it's wet, did you know that? And you taste like rain." He kissed his dobe's forehead lightly and hugged him close. Naruto blinked before blushing even more. Smiling hugely, he snuggled into the taller boy's arms.

"Mn. I love you, Sasuke."


End file.
